


Don't Forget

by winchesters_and_watson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Where the Nogitsune dies, So much angst, it kinda gets happy, its really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_and_watson/pseuds/winchesters_and_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lydia turns into her old self, then Allison has to come back, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

She walked into school, dress and heels on, hair and makeup meticulous, with standards much too high to talk to anybody. It wasn't a strange sight if you went to school two years ago at Beacon Hills High. 

Then Allison Argent with her casual shoes and skirts moved there.

Nobody thought much of it at first. High school is a common place for newcomers. But then she became best friends with Lydia Martin, making the heel-clad teen had became more considerate and caring as the two bonded, Lydia maturing as she realized what actually happened in Beacon Hills.

Lydia started talking to Stiles Stilinski, both saving each others life which would have been the unthinkable before, felt the grief of Erica and Boyd's death who were known to be nobodies, and took comfort in Scott McCall who could barely make the starting line his freshman year, especially when the Darach had come to the small California town.

But then the accident happened.

There were two casualties. The nogitsune, but everyone was glad the dark fox spirit was dead, everyone relieved as Stiles returned to himself, albeit a little sore.

The other was Allison. Lydia felt the grief in her bones, a pain she didn't know possible until it had happened. Pain that made it impossible to tell if the scream was the banshee's or her own.

And that's when Lydia went back to her old self. She dressed better than before, gave looks sharper than her heels and made others feel the pain she was trying so desperately to hide, masking her responsibilities as a supernatural creature.

Her theory was, and she was always right, that if she could go back to being so detestable and horrid, Allison would come back to save her. She had to. It was the only way.

This one time Lydia was wrong though.

She went to the wake, but sat emotionless through it all. Allison couldn't be dead because Lydia was a bitch. She refused to visit her grave, because she was supposed to come back. She pretended Chris' last silver bullet wasn't used in a weak attempt to build his family again.

One day, Stiles was paired with Lydia for a stupid school project. When she arrived at the Stiliniski home, she rolled her eyes heavily at the pale boy who had finished most of it. 

He tried small talk at first. She was curt and sarcastic. Done with it all, Stiles lost it. He demanded answers, wanted to know why she couldn't accept it, why she abandoned the pack. Allison was gone. Did Lydia really think this is how Allison wanted her to be?

That's when she broke down, realization making her weep, a lost soul looking for comfort in the previous interrogators arms, which quickly came in hushed tones and wholehearted sentiments. 

That's when she started living for Allison, to be the person she would want Lydia to be, just better dressed. She was compassionate, and her time was spent studying, being with the pack and doing all she could to protect her beloved town. She found extreme comfort in Scott, along with the rest of the pack. 

Scott became her best friend. He was always there for her to just sit with, not really to talk, even though they could if need be. There was a certain reassurance in his presence. Eventually, they were able to joke again.

That was due to Stiles. He never gave up on trying to make the two as happy as they could be. He was gentle, always there to talk to or to sit with or to catch tears. He became the packs backbone. He gave them everything, always aiming for a smile. It took a while, but he knew it would be worth it to see his pack genuinely smile and laugh again.

It worked.

 

Stiles and Lydia eventually began dating. They were good for each other. Lydia kept him in line and Stiles kept her laughing. There was a good balance of having fun but also knowing when the other needed space or a quiet snuggle.

They got married after dating for a few years. Scott was the best man and Kira proudly stood as the maid of honor. Although foxes and wolves don't get along, stranger things have happened in Beacon Hills.

They had a daughter together. Lydia was a good mother, strict but loving. Stiles was a goofy dad, making the small family constantly laugh. They named her Christine Allison, after the family that gave them so much.

They visit that same family, occasionally. Sometimes alone, other times with each other. But every year on the anniversary of Allison's death, there was a pack picnic at the grave site, a bittersweet day used to commemorate the loss of loved ones.

Those days were hardest for Scott, but he kept pushing. He always did, because Allison hated people who gave up easily. He immersed himself into work, the pack and making sure Beacon Hills was protected. He became Sheriff, with Lydia at his side as a detective, something he knew Allison would've been so good at. Those days, him and Lydia took long walks so they both could let out their feelings and find comfort in each other.

Because no matter what life turns out to be, nobody forgets their first love or their best friend.


End file.
